


Puppy Love (Voyeurism Drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [1]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Puppy Love (Voyeurism Drabble)

The wolf had watched. Ben only realized it when he turned his head afterward to press his heated cheek against his pillowcase, and he stared into wild eyes for several breaths before he heard the cub's laughter. Steve had said something earlier about "your puppy" -- he'd interrupted, "wolf cub, really," -- but he'd had his ankles braced on Steve's shoulders and Steve had been fucking him so exquisitely that he just couldn't listen to what Steve was saying about his foundling.

"You'll understand this sort of thing when you're older," Ben told the snickering cub, but it didn't help.


End file.
